


Vergolden uns diesen Tag [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [58]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2014, Gen, German National Team, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: It’s the eighty-ninth minute of regular play and Miroslav Klose is still on the pitch.





	Vergolden uns diesen Tag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vergolden uns diesen Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569084) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> Thanks to [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets) for blanket permission.
> 
> Recorded for Football RPF Week 2018 Day 7 - World Cup Special.
> 
> **Disclaimers** : I'm not German. I'm a proud Dutchie who goes out of her way to avoid the Bundesliga (because I don't need to get involved in YET another league, thank you very much), and I have ZERO BUSINESS recording German National Team podfic. My German is passably terrible. I probably pronounced EVERYTHING wrong. I'm sorry. This is a good fic, a think piece, and I am proud to say that even given my Oranje blood I said to my SO in October of 2013 "Germany is going to win the World Cup". 
> 
> I watched them prove me right on a tiny television in a weird little restaurant just outside of Salinas, California while eating artichokes from down the road and it is one of my best ever memories.
> 
> But I still have no business recording this podfic. Sorry. I hope you can find some enjoyment in it regardless.

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0gptjtbr16k9j1r/Football%20RPF_Vergolden%20uns%20diesen%20Tag.mp3?dl=0) [5.21 MB, 00:10:24]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/25pk3wr0g6u0bc8/Football%20RPF_Vergolden%20uns%20diesen%20Tag.m4b?dl=0) [7.41 MB, 00:10:24]

**Author's Note:**

> Seven podfics in seven days. I admit that even I didn't think I would manage it at points, but here we are.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely moderators at Football RPF Week who have accepted my art as new and valid work and have included all these efforts in the challenge. This week really gave me a chance to stretch myself in terms of the fic I read and the things I recorded and the way I played with the medium and I hope some to all of them have brought enjoyment.
> 
> Thanks to all the authors for BP. I couldn't have done it without you. Transformative Works Statements are a podficcer's lifeline in these turbulent waters, friends.


End file.
